New Flame
by Sky
Summary: Wizards and Witches. Killing and Destruction.


**__**

New Flame.

****

Author's comments : Thank you for taking the time to read the script, _New Flame_. This script is a FAKE _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ episode. Because of the ever changing plot of programme it is necessary for me to tell you where in the continually story line this script takes place. This script doesn't go any further than the episode _School Hard_, the third episode in season two. Enjoy the script.

Thanks to: Jules for the reading this script in its first stages and being supportive. 

Paul Whiting for his proof reading of the final version of the script and telling me his thoughts .

Script written be [Stephen Yu ( Sky )][1] 1 May, 1999

It is night. The camera starts off in front a church with the fade in of Willow and Buffy chatting. The camera swings down through the doorway and into the church. Buffy and Willow are kneeling next to a font. There are jars next to them, some are full while others are empty. During this discussion, Willow is dipping jars into the holy water and handing them to Buffy. Who in turns, wipes them with a cloth, screws a lid on them and setting them on the side. 

Willow:When does Giles get the time to do this every night? He's always in the library researching some thing.

Buffy:I think he used to orders it. You know… The Watcher's Catalogue. I hear you can buy some great stuff from them ; Crossbows, Oak Stakes….smiles

They do the next two jars in near silence except for Willow's mumbling

Willow:Holy… holy… holy… that almost sounds like holly. Maybe that's a vampire weakness!!! serious face 

Buffy:Hold that thought. 

Suddenly there is a loud scream from outside. Buffy and Willow both cock their heads to face the doorway. 

Buffy:Vampires softly

Buffy pulls a stake from her back pocket and grabs a jar of unsealed holy water as she gets up and makes her way to the exit. Willow stands up.

Willow:I'll… I'll… I'll pack up.

Camera moves outside just as Buffy gets out of the door. She turns left and sees nothing but as she turns to the right she sees the dragging of a pair of legs into the bushes. Buffy rushes over and runs into the bush. Camera moves so as to look at the pair of vampires dragging the girl just as they get to a clearing. Buffy pounces from a bush onto one of the vampires. She lands on him. He busts into flames as she rolls onto her legs and faces the other vampire. Buffy's top is slightly wet. Buffy looks down at herself.

Buffy:Well it seemed like a good idea at the time….

The vampire drops the girl's arm and she falls to the ground. He runs at Buffy arms open but she moves out of the way. Buffy grabs the vampire's arm as he goes past her and locks it against his back. She raises the stake up but the vampire suddenly jumps backward so as lands on his back. The vampire then kicks Buffy in the face and she drops to the ground. Buffy flips back onto her legs.

Buffy:Ouch… that's new…

Camera moves into the bushes. The fight is still going on but from the other bushes, vampires arrive to watch. The vampires move closer to the couple but still keeps their distance. Buffy has yet to notice to other vampires. 

Buffy leg sweeps the vampire and he falls. Buffy gets her stake and throws it. The stake spins in the air until it hits the vampire's chest. He bursts into ashes.

Buffy:Two less vampires to deal wi… notices the army of vampires around her… th…

Willow, minus the jars, runs towards Buffy.

Willow:Buffy you were great, the way you… Willow sees the vampires

There is about 30 vampires slowly walking towards Buffy and Willow. Buffy keeps her fighting stance whilst moving her head from side to side with a stake in one hand. Willow is standing behind her with a tree branch. The vampires are now circled around Buffy and Willow and are about arms length.

Camera moves behind a cloaked figure who is to the rear of the vampires.

Muse:coughs loudly That's quite enough thank you….

All the vampires are surprised. They turn around. 

Muse raises his hand in the air. Suddenly the necks of all the vampires bust with blue flames. They are all running around panicking. 

Vampire#1 : IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! 

Buffy and Willow run to edge of the clearing behind Muse with their mouths wide open. All the vampires are at different stages of burning. Some have just their necks burning, some their heads, while the rest have full scale burning. 

The vampires, one by one fall over onto the ground until they burst into ashes. The camera move to a bird's eye view of the clearing. The grass in the clearing is covered with white ash.

Muse: And that… is that.

Buffy theme tune starts 

Daytime. Camera cuts to the outside of Sunnydale high school. The bell has just rang indicating the start of school of the day. Children are entering the building. Cut into the library. Muse is sitting on the main table facing the library swing doors with Buffy next to him. Muse is about Buffy's age. Giles is pacing around in front of them with a large open book in front of them. Willow is sitting next to Buffy and Xander is sitting next to her with his legs on the table.

Giles:You're Muse? 

Muse:Yes… for the tenth time. to Buffy What's with this guy?

Buffy: to Muse Forgive him. He doesn't get out much. You're like the newest thing since…well… Monday smile

Muse:Nice smile. smiles back Maybe after this we hit the town and…

Xander:interrupts Muse Well… Muse… buddy. I think I speak for everyone when I say this ; Who the hell are you ?

Muse:A 869 year old sorcerer. The son of….

Giles:continues from Muse The son of Merlin and Nimue who gave birth to you during the dark ages of magic. You have the powers of both evil and good, but choose not to side with either. You help the weak and kill the bad. looks at Muse

Muse:Impressive. I never knew I was so well documented. looks at Buffy and Willow You Americans do surprise me. 

Willow:Giles is not American. He's British. 

Muse: Ah….

Giles: Taking off his glasses and closes the book with one hand It's just that the book of Namn said you were dead. After the great revolt of 1129. 

Muse:Ah well…they didn't really like me then - seeing as I save the royal family during that awful period. There are tons of mistake about us wizards during that event.

Giles:Its just… there is a lot of evil in Sunnydale. We can't, can't… eh… believe everyone who comes off the street claiming to be _someone_.

Buffy:to Giles Giles !

Muse:It's ok. You have every reason to be wary. For all you know I could be… say… a blood sucking vampire about 18 seconds away from ripping your throats and sucking your blood….

Willow is horrified and so is Xander. 

Muse:But to prove that I'm Muse and not some… smock… I have gifts. 

Muse jumps off the table and walks behind Xander. Muse has his hand inside cloak. 

Muse:Here… you've always wanted one of these since 4th grade.

Muse pulls out a very very old comic.

Xander:Yes !!! grabs the comic and opens it to the very first pageHow did you…? 

Xander stops because he is too engrossed in the comic. Willow and Buffy smile while Giles watches Muse. 

Muse jumps on the table between Xander and Willow.

Muse:And you my dear shall have….

Muse moves his hand in front of Willow with his knuckles as facing down. Willow looks at Buffy and giggles. Muse opens his hands and its is empty. Willow's face turns grim. 

A penguin shaped thing morphs from the bottom up in Muse's hand. 

Willow:Wow !! grabs the item Beanie Baby !!! 

Camera moves so showing Buffy in the foreground and Willow then Muse then Xander in the back ground. Muse moves over to Buffy. 

Buffy:I don't need any thing… really gets looks from Xander What ? 

Muse:That what you say to yourself all the time isn't it….

Giles is pondering. He looks closely at Muse and Buffy as they talk. 

Muse:Close your eyes.

Buffy reluctantly closes her eyes. The camera view point is of Buffy eyes.

Muse:Open them.

Buffy opens her eyes and the whole world is green. Dark green, light green. She places her hands up to her face.

Camera moves in front of Buffy. 

Buffy:Oh !! Oh !! Oh !!! Night Vision goggles !!!

Buffy jumps off the table like a 10 year old kid and moves towards Willow to show her. Willow is playing with Beanie Baby's arms and humming a cheery tune. Both girls giggle. 

Giles:Eh… yes… well…you seem to be who you say you are….

Muse moves over to Giles and stands next to him.

Muse:Don't worry I didn't forget you.

Willow, Buffy and Xander all look at Giles and Muse. 

Giles:There is only one thing I want and its not even….

Muse pulls out a huge, huge book from his cloak pocket. It can't possible fit in it, but being a sorcerer, he pull it out. 

Muse:The tenth in a series of nine… the hidden book of Jusply.

Giles reaches for the book all amazed. Shocked, wide mouthed and very much excited.

Giles:This… this… this… is totally speechless

Muse:I just thought it up smiles

Cut to the corridor. Willow, Buffy, Xander, Muse and Giles are walking down the hall. They are outside in the main quad area.

Muse:I'm here in search of great evil. to Giles You do know you are on the edge of the hell mouth right?

Giles:All too well.

Willow:to Muse What are you looking for ?

Muse:I'm not too sure.

Cut to outside a Red Neck bar. The broken neon light is flashing and there is a row of motorcycles lined up outside. The camera is set on the ground when suddenly a red healed shoe is stamped right in front of it. The camera scrolls up revealing a tall, long legged woman wearing a red slit dress. The woman looks like she just stepped off a cat walk. Her name is Island. Island walks towards the bar. A drunk comes off the side of the screen into her path. Island keeps walking and doesn't stop. Suddenly the drunk's head is violently twisted to the left until we hear a snap. The camera moves position until we see Island walking into the bar and the drunk lying on the ground dead.

Cut to the Bronze. Buffy and Xander are dancing in the crowd. Muse and Willow are seated at one of the tables.

Willow:What's it like being a wizard ? sips her drink I bet you feel omnipotent.

Muse:Well… its nice to be different you know. Why you ask ? Do _you_ want to be a witch ?

Willow laugh nervously and punches Muse in the upper arm.

Willow:Me… a witch…ha.

Muse:It's not that hard being a wizard. Well… I did have a century of practise mind you….sits and ponders into space

Willow:How exactly… eh… do you… do draws little circles on the table with her finger…the magic. quickly Not that I'm going to do it mind you! does the circle thing again softly It's just I find it interesting.

Muse:You sit…you think…it happens. 

Willow gives a confused look just as Giles comes into view.

Giles:leaning on the table Where's… gasp... where's Buff... gasp… y?… I need to….

Buffy comes over to the table just in time, with Xander in tow.

Buffy:To Giles What is it Lassie?

Giles realises that was an insult. He stands up straight.

Everyone is looking at him.

Cut to outside the red neck bar. Police have surrounded the building with yellow tape. There is a crowd of people standing outside the perimeter. The windows of the bar have been smashed and there are chalk outlines of bodies including one of the drunk. 

Buffy and the gang are at one of the yellow lines. In front of them is a waitress and two police officers.

Waitress:…so she just laughed… it was horrible cries … grown men… all crying….

Officer #1: Eh… mam…you said a looks at his notepad tall, female, 25-35, wearing a red dress… murdered these people ? looks doubtingly at Officer#2 Mam… are you on some sort of medication ?

Waitress:No….

The waitress's face changes as she realises what Officer #1 meant.

Waitress:No ! I'm telling you ! holds back the tears She came in and just moves her arm waved… they all died cries… all of them…really breaks down now

Camera moves to Buffy as she turns away from the waitress. The gang turn with her. Muse is pondering on Buffy's left with Giles on his left. Willow and Xander are on Buffy's right. 

Buffy:Wow…that was intense.

Willow:I know what you mean. Poor girl…who would want to do such a horrible thing ?

Giles:Vampires could have attacked them. But it is totally unprecedented for only one vampire to kill such a large number… I'm still not….

Muse: interrupts No…it wasn't a vampire.

Everyone stops and faces Muse.

Muse:It was a witch.

Cut to the library. Someone throws open a book onto the main table. The camera is over it. The book shows an artist's impression of Island but this time she is wearing a blue cloak. She has her arm out and in front of her, on the ground are lots of skulls.

Muse:Evil…..one hundred percent evil.

Camera moves. The whole gang is at the table. Willow is typing into her laptop. Xander is next to her, but still he is reading the comic. Buffy is standing at the corner of the table listening to Muse, and Giles is resting over a book.

Muse:Her name is Island because she always works alone. A dark witch can she only be. No mercy and no guilt. One movement of her eyebrow is more than enough for a country to be destroyed.

Willow:Why would she do this mean things ? 

Muse:to Willow She lives by a single rule. That murder and death is not logic… random killing is the same as sequential killing. But she always follows one pattern.

Xander:What's that ?

Muse:to Xander She always looks for the most powerful. 

Willow gulps. Xander moves towards Willow.

Xander:to Willow Never fret Will Puts his arms around her Buffy will save the day to Buffy Won't ya ?

Buffy is about to speak.

Giles:If what I have read about Island is true and if the information that Muse has said is accurate…I've got to say that even Buffy doesn't stand a chance.

Everyone faces Muse. Xander gets up and looks directly at Muse.

Muse:Yeah, that's the truth of it.

Everyone moans. Xander is positioned so as his back is to the doorway. Muse can't see past him to the door.

Muse:I can't kill her….

Angel walks through the doorway.

Xander:Why not ? I say its damn time someone takes this gal out… or I will.

Willow:to Xander You will ? 

Angel is behind Xander.

Xander: to Willow Just a figure of speech. 

Angel:Hi.

Everyone looks up shocked. Xander jumps around.

Xander:to Angel Stop doing that… God… moves to the side

Muse looks and sees Angel. Angel sees him. At first Muse is confused then his face changes to a sign of recognition.

Muse: softly Angelus….

Muse quickly lifts his arm and points it at Angel. Suddenly Angel flies into the cage and is dazed. Muse circles around Angel, but still has his arm pointed at Angel. Everyone is stunned. Muse whips his other arm at Angel. The arms of the training dummy rip off and turn in mid air so as the pointed ends are pointed at Angel.

Buffy:No !! Muse stop !! runs at Angel

The arm-stakes fly towards Angel. They stop at the very last second, just inches from Angel's chest. 

Buffy:Angel !!

Angel gets up as Buffy rushes to him. The both hug.

Muse's face shows surprise and shock.

Muse:A vampire slayer is friends… shocked… with a vampire ? 

Buffy looks back at Muse. 

Xander: fake cough More than friends fake cough

Buffy gives Xander an evil look. Willow hits Xander's shoulder with the back of her hand. Xander shrugs and mouths " What ? ".

Muse:to Giles You… you allow this ? You're meant to be her Watcher !!

Giles:stuttering Well… Buffy… Angel points to both… are both… eh… very different from the…Watcher's pretext….

Muse covers his face with his hands. The two arm-stakes drop to the ground. Muse is kind of leaping from side to side and moving erratically. 

Muse:under the cover of his hands This place is so… CRAZY !! points to Buffy You're a VAMPIRE SLAYER !! points to Angel SLAY !!

More movement from Muse.

Muse:confused What would happen to the world's society if I decided to give up sorcery and became a… ZOO KEEPER !!… God !!

Buffy:softly But Angel's changed. He doesn't….

Muse: snaps It doesn't matter what he is or isn't. Its destiny….

Muse slower grinds to a halt and moves to table. He jumps on it ; still very much confused.

Muse:to Buffy Fate has made you as the vampire slayer to Angel Changes or no changes….

The room has gone completely silent. Camera moves to the doorway looking in. Xander is looking down at the table. Buffy is caring for Angel's bruised back. Angel is on a chair looking at Muse. Muse is looking at Angel and Giles is looking at Muse. Willow is the only person moving her head. She looks at everyone very quickly. 

Willow:Hello ?! waves her hand in the air Mad woman on the loose… should be stopped.

Everyone smiles. 

Muse:to Angel Sorry old chap.

Muse holds out his hand. Angel reaches out to shake it. 

Giles: Well… I believe we should look for this Island before it is too late. Willow… Xander you two can help me look for clues to Island's whereabouts.

Xander:To the Bat Cave! 

Willow smiles. 

Muse:Yeah… my guess is that she's "cruising" the town this very second. to Buffy We should go….

Buffy: softly to Angel Bye…

Buffy grabs a bag full of weapons. A battle axe is hanging out of it. 

Giles:to Buffy Be careful…

Cut to alley way. A hooker's corner with lots of prostitutes talking to clients. There is laughter and smiling. Island makes her appearance. Still dressed in her red dress but this time she is playfully playing hop scotch on the pavement. She stops on a corner ; trying to decide where to go next.

Hooker #1: to Island Move off sister….this is my corner.

Island slower turns around this time wearing unseen sun glasses. 

Island:to Hooker #1 Shame….and you were doing so nicely too. 

Island moves her hands to behind her back. She pulls out a very old Tommee Gun in one hand and a lolly pop in the other. Hooker #1 screams just as Island fires. People start fleeing. But some are falling from the gun shots. Island is just casually licking the lolly pop while waving the weapon. 

Buffy and Muse appear just as a group of people run past them. Buffy runs towards Island. 

Muse:No ! Buffy wait….

Muse runs after her. 

Island is facing away from Buffy. Island is pouring bullets into some shops. Buffy flying kicks Island in the back. Island falls to the ground. 

Buffy:You're sick.

Buffy pulls back just about to kick Island in the head. Island looks at Buffy. A fire ball comes from Island's eyes and hits Buffy right in the chest. Buffy flies across the street and into a shop window. 

Camera moves to behind Island just as she is getting up. Muse appears in her view. 

Island:Muse…

Muse:removes his hood Island…

Island:points over to Buffy Was she one of yours ?… Always needing help….

Muse:I could take you on any day…. throws his cloak over his head

Cut to the library. Willow is sitting across from Giles. Both of them are reading and cross referencing. Xander is busy carrying books from one side of the library to the other. 

Giles: points to the book It says here... that… eh… wizards and witches born in the Dark ages can't be killed by one another… instead they can only be defeated. Both parties are able to fight another day.

Xander:So ?

Giles:consults another book But… a mortal can kill them….

Xander:gets the idea So Buffy can kill Island ! to Willow Told you Will.

Giles and Willow look at him. Xander looks at both of them. 

Xander:I'll be quiet….

Cut to the shop window. Buffy is waking up. 

Buffy:softly What the hell ? 

Buffy gets up and sees the fight. 

Buffy:Oh yeah ! Right ; now she dies. 

Buffy gets up from the shop display. Muse and Island are fighting in the middle of the street. Surprisingly there are throwing fists and not using magic. Buffy gets to the fight just as Muse throws Island to the ground.

Muse:Ha….

Island gets up. 

Island:I'm pissed off….to Buffy I wonder what your friends are doing?

Island waves her arm. The setting is now the top of a mountain. Willow is there, sitting in one of the library chairs. Giles is standing next to her holding a book, while Xander is sitting on the ground hold a slice of pizza to his mouth.

Xander:Eh ?

Buffy round house kicks Island but she is not dazed. Instead Island throws a weak punch at Buffy but on contact there is green sparks. Buffy falls to the ground. 

Muse:Its me you want. points at Island

Island:Yeah…. waves her arm at the Muse

Muse tries to move but can't. He speaks but his mouth doesn't move. 

Island:And now…the last wizard I see fit to destroy… will die

Island moves towards Muse and raises her arms. 

Muse:Ok then kill me. But I know that it is the evil black arts which causes you to kill.

Island laughs evilly and loudly. 

Island:You fool!! Even my mortal soul would kill you!! No magic controls me!! I've always killed and shall for ever and ever

Island clicks her fingers. A green band ripple flows over Island's body.

Island:I am with no magic now. raises a fist and I'm going to beat you a pulp. 

Island moves in for the kill.

Muse:Now Buffy….

Island only has time to turn as she sees blunt end of a stake hit her really really hard in the fore head. Island falls down. She is up right yet she doesn't move. The camera moves in for a closes up on Island's eye. Blood trickles from it. There is a flash of light in the camera.

Cut to next day. Giles, Xander, Buffy and Willow are walking down the corridor in the quad area of the school.

Buffy:I just threw the stake. I knew what Muse was doing - and bang - it hit her.

Xander:Wasn't the pointy end meant to hit her?

Buffy:No no…its cooler using the blunt end to Giles quicklyWe are training after school today right?

Giles:Yes.

Buffy:Good good….just keeping in shape.

Xander:Right…..

Willow:Wasn't it cool just to appear in your house after the fight though…..

Willow gets nods from everyone. 

Willow:I miss Muse… he was cool….

Xander:Of course… Angel hated him.

Buffy:Do you blame him? 

Xander and Buffy's chatter fade out. Willow suddenly feels something in her pocket. No one is paying any attention to her as she puts a hand into her pocket. Willow pulls out another beanie baby but this time it resembles a little cloaked version of Muse. Camera zooms in on the toy. 

The End.

   [1]: mailto:s.yu@iname.com



End file.
